Ezria Love Story
by ralips
Summary: Este fic no va a segui la linea del tiempo de la serie y todo va a suceder un año antes;Ali desaparece en 8º(2o de la ESO)Aria se va a Islandia en 9º(3o de la ESO)Y toda la historia empieza en 10º(4o de la ESO) Este fic va a estar centrado sobretodo en Aria y Ezra, y muchas cosas que pasan en la serie no van a pasar o aparecen de manera pero que os guste! Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

Me levante en mitad de la noche con ganas de tomar algo, así que baje a la cocina a por un trozo de chocolate, pero al ponerme el trozo de chocolate en la boca me entro angustia y subí corriendo a mi baño a vomitar. Oí como se abría la puerta del baño, era mi madre, venia a ayudarme y a preguntarme como estaba, se arrodillo detras de mi y me cogio el pelo para que no me manchase.

-¿Aria, estas bien?

-Si,si tranq..._no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase, tenia que vomitar otra vez.

-No estas bien, es mejor que hoy no vayas a clase y te quedes reposando en la cama, yo me quedare contigo.

-Pero tu tienes que trabajar...

-Da igual, por un día que no vaya no me va a pasar nada, ademas seguro que todos se alegran de que falte. Venga, lavate los dientes y metete en la cama.

Me termine de lavar los dientes y me metí en la cama, me dormi enseguida, estaba muy cansada. Cuándo me desperte, apareció mi madre por l apuerta con una bandeja.

-¿Que tal a dormido mi princesa?

-Bastante bien,¿que hora es?

-Son las 14:30,ya es la hora de comer y te he preparado una sopa de verduras. A si, esta mañana han venido tus amigas para ver si ibas a clase con ellas, les he dicho que estabas mala y van a venir esta tarde a ver que tal estas.

-Ah vale, pero...¿me tengo que tomar la sopa?no me apetece comer nada.

-Tu pruevala, y si te entran ganas de vomitar, te he traido el balde, así no hace falta que te levantes.

Me tome la sopa poco a poco muy lentamente para que no me diesen ganas de vomitar, al final me la termine y me volví a dormir.

-Holaaa.-dijeron Hanna, Spencer y Emily despertándome.

-Heyy, ¿Que hacéis aquí?

-¿No te dijo tu madre que vendríamos?

-Ah si es verdad, no me acordaba.

-Bueno,¿que tal estas?

-Estoy mal, no paro de vomitar.

-¿Sabes de que es?

-...no,no se de que es.-dije yo en bajito.

-Aria... te conozco y esa cara no es de nada.-Spencer

-Cerrar la puerta.

-Ya esta, dinos.

-Creo que estoy embarazada.-dije yo lo más bajito posible.

-¿QUE?-gritaron las tres a la vez.

-Pero, ¿No usabais proteccion?.-Pregunto Hanna en bajiato

-Si, pero no se, algo tuvo que pasar.

-¿Te has hecho la prueba ya?.-Emily

-No, pero no me viene la regla desde hace dos meses.

-¡¿Dos meses?!.-Emily

-Bueno a lo mejor es un pequeño retraso.-Hanna

-¿Enserio Hanna? Un "Pequeño retraso" ¿Alguna vez has tenido un así?-Spencer

-Wow, gracias

-Lo siento, pero es lo que tienes que hacer la prueba cuanto antes.

-Lo se, pero es que me da mucha vergüenza

-Si quieres te traigo una yo.-Hanna

-¿Tienes pruebas de embarazo en casa?.-Emily

-Yo no, pero mi madre si y tiene muchas, no creo que note que le falte una.

-¿Enserio?Muchas gracias.-le dije yo dando le un abrazo.

-Te la traigo luego, ahora me tengo que ir que he quedado para estudiar con Caleb.

-¿Estudiar el que?Anatomia jajaaj

a estudiar Quimica por si te interesa.

-Yo también me tengo que ir tengo natacion.

-Yo tengo mañana examen de Frances, llamame si necesitas algo, a cualquier hora.

-Okey,gracias por venir chicas, y no os preocupeis, tengo el ordenador para entretenerme.

Les acompañe a la puerta y luego volví al cama a dormir, bueno, mejor dicho a intentarlo, no podía parar de pensar en todo lo que me estaba pasando.¿Que haría si estuviese embarazada?¿Que les diria a mis padres?No paraba de hacerme preguntas a mi misma, que no iba poder contestar hasta que me hiciese la prueba, intente calmarme pero no podía, estaba fatal, tenía que hacer algo, me revolví en la cama y me quede mirando mi movil, que empezo a sonar, no queria cogerlo, pero ví quien era.

-Aria, soy Hanna, estoy a la vuelta de la esquina, quieres que te lo lleve o...

-No, ya voy yo tranquila, esperame alli.

-Okey

Salí corriendo de casa tratando de que no me viese nadie, llegue a la esquina y allí estaba Hanna.

-Hey

-Hey, toma te he traido dos por si necesitas saberlo con más certeza.

-Muchas gracias,Te quiero.¿A tu madre no le ha importado?

-Ah, no ella no lo sabe.

-¿Que?Pero Hanna, si ella se entera de que le faltan pruebas te la montara a ti.

-No tranquila ya pensare en algo. Me voy ya que Caleb me esta esperando en el coche.

-Jajaja vale adios.

Entre en casa otra vez, pensaba que no me habia nadie en la cocina, pero estaba Mike.

-¿De donde vienes?

-De ningún sitio

-¿Tu no estabas mala?

-Si, y lo estoy.

-¿Y porque has salido de casa?

-¿Y tu que eres? poli

-Algo así, ¿Que ll evas en esa bolsa?Si me lo dices no le digo a mama que has salido de casa para verte con tu novio.

-Vete a dormir ya que mañana tienes clase-dije yo saliendo de la cocina dirigiendome a las escaleras

Entre en mi baño y me hice la prueba, espere dando vueltas por el baño hasta que pasaron dos minutos, y cuando cogi l prueba y la volví a mirar,me sente en el suelo, no me lo podía creer, no queria que fuese verdad, me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, no podia parar, quería morirne, ¿que iba a hacer yo con un bebe?Solo tenía 16 años. Me levante del suelo, y me lave la cara,me tenía que deshacer de las pruebas. Sali del baño, y fui por el pasillo de arriba hasta llegar a las escaleras, cuando llegue a las escaleras oi como voces y baje haciendo el menor ruido posible, llegue abajo y sali corriendo por la puerta hasta llegar a la basura de fuera, abrí la tapa y cuando iba a tirar la bolsa oi como alguien me llamaba, era mi madre y venia hacia mi, me entraron ganas de salir corriendo pero eso solo me haria más sospechosa, asi que me quede parada.

-Aria,¿Que haces aqui?

-Nada.

-¿Y que llevas en esa bolsa?

-No es nada mama.

-Si no es nada damela.

-¡Que no mama, no puedes mirar!.-dije yo casi llorando

Forcejeamos un poco, pero al final me quito la bolsa.

-A-Aria dime que esto no es tuyo.

-Mama, yo.-dije llorando.

-¡No me puedo creer que no nos hicieras caso!.-me grito ella dandome una bofetada

-Mama, yo...

-¡Entra ahora mismo en casa si no quieres otra!

Entramos en casa y subimos a mi cuarto a hablar, y nos sentamos en mi cama,ya era tarde y estaban todos durmiendo, mi madre se tranuqilizo un poco y dejo de gritar.

-Mama...yo, no se que hace.-dije yo llorando

-Lo primero es tranquilizarte, lo segundo es no decirle nada a tu padre hasta que sea el momento y lo tercero...¿lo quieres tener?

-No...no lo se.

-Piensalo y mañana lo hablamos, ahora lavate la cara y vete a dormir.

* * *

Me desperte a las 6:45 nada mas oir el primero que hice al levantarme de la cama fue darme una ducha, me sentia rara y queria quitarme esa sensación, luego me vui a vestir;me puse un vesitidp y una botas, me maquille, me peine, y al terminar, baje a desayunar, pero no tenía muchas ganas, ya que luego,lo terminaría tirando todo.

Salii de casa, y fui yendo hacia el cafe en el que quedaba todas las mañanas con las chicas para ir juntas al instituto.

-Hey¿Como estas hoy?

-Enserio quieres que te conteste

-¿Quieres un cafe?

-No gracias, no me apetece.

-¿Al final te la hiciste?

-Si, vamos ya a clase que llegaremos tarde.

Llegamos al insti, y a primera hora teniamos literatura, que bien,para empezar el día lo mejor era oir a tu novio de literatura, mientra tu piensas que estas embarazada de él.

Entramos a la clase, y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios. A los pocos minutos, empezó la clase, yo no podia parar de pensar en él y en todo lo que estaba pasando, me quede embobada mirandole un rato y derrepente empece a sentir nauseas, iba a vomitar otra vez, así que me levante corriendo de mi sitio y fui lo más rápido posible al baño, empece a vomitar en uno de los baños cuando apareció Hanan por la puerta llamandome.

-¿Aria?

-Estoy aquí.-dije yo arrodillada delante de uno de los inodoros.

-O dios Aria.¿Estas bien?Estas super pálida.

Hanna me ayudo a levantarme y a limpiarme y luego me puso un poco de color para que no pareciese tanto un zombie.

-Hanna tengo que decirte algo pero... me tienes que prometer que no se lo diras a nadie.

-Lo prometo.

-Ayer me hice la prueba y... dio positivo.

-Oh dios Aria, ¿estas segura?

-Me hice las dos, y las dos dieron positivo.

-Joder lo siento mucho, si necesitas algo dimelo enserio.

-Me puedes responder a una pregunta.

-Claro.

-¿Te pillo tu madre?

-Bueno, ayer por la noche...

*Flash Back*

-Hanna, ¿has entrado tu en mi baño?

-Si¿porque?

-Porque me faltan dos pruebas de embarazo... ¿No estaras embarazada verdad?

-Yo, no que va.

-¿Y entonces?

-Eran para una amiga del insti.

-¿Que amiga?¿Es mona? Ya sabia yo que esa chica estaba muy rara ultimamente.

-Mama, Mona no esta embarazada, es mas no conoces a la chica.

-Hanna si estuvieses embarazada, me lo podrias decir.

-Vale, pero...No estoy embarazada.

-Vale, vale.

-Entonces, ella no sabe nada¿no?

-Nada, es más ella piensa que soy yo la que esta embarazada.

-Jajaja lo siento.

Nos paramos delante de la puerta de la clase, ya habia terminado la hora y teníamos que recoger nuestras cosas

-Mrs Montogomery, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Te espero fuera.-Hanna

-Okey

-¿Que ha pasado antes?

-Nada, no... no ha sido nada.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si

-Entonces, ¿esta noche en mi apartamento?

-Nose si podre ir

-Bueno hablamos luego.

Sali de la clase, y fui a mi taquilla, donde me esperaban las chicas.

-Os tengo que decir algo.

-di

-Ayer me hice la prueba y dio positivo.

-Joder lo siento vaya marron.-Emily.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya al Sr Fitz?

-Si claro...Lo siento pero antes me he ido corriendo de tu clase porque tenía que ir a vomitar, ya que espero un hijo tuyo.¡Claro que no se lol he dicho! Y por favor llamale Ezra, que si no me suena raro.

-Es que si no nos suena raro a nosotras.-Emily

-Se lo tendras que decir algun día,no podras ocultar tu barriga eternamente.

-Gracias por vuestros animos.

-¿Pero ya sabes si lo vas a tener?-Hanna

-No

-Chicas teneis que ir a clase o llegareis tarde.-Emily.

-¿Que nos toca ahora?.-Pregunte yo para perder mas tiempo y no ir a clase.

-Nos toca clase con tu madre.-Spencer

-Yo tengo una hora libre para nadar, pero no me apetece.

-No me apetece nada ir a clase, ¿y si nos vamos fuera?-Hanna

-Si buena idea.

Nos tumbamos un rato en el cesped de fuera y hablamos yo tube que salir corriendo otra vez a vomitar, pero despues de salir yo corriendo al baño, pillaron a EmilY,Hanna y Spencer fuera de clase, y las acompañaron a sus clases, yo me quede en el baño hasta que termino la hora y luego sali. Fui a esperarlas a la puerta de clase, porque mi madre les estaba dando un bronca y aun no habian salido, cuando saliero mi madre me vio y me llamo.

-Aria,¿puedes venir un momento?

-Mucha suerte,vaya bronca que nos ha echado.-Hanna

-jajaja lo siento.

-¿Porque no has venido a clase?.-Ella

-Nose.

-No puedes faltar a todas las clases que quieras, tiene que parecer que estas bien.

-Lo sé...

¿Estas bien?¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No, estoy bien puedo aguantar

-Me ha dicho el Sr Fitz que tambien has salido corriendo en su clase, si vuelves a vomitar o algo parecido, te llevo a casa y pido cita con la doctora.

-Vale, pero tranquila estoy bien.

Salí de clase y fui a mi taquilla con Hanna.

-Hey ¿enserio estas bien?No tienes muy buena cara.

-Que si, que estoy bien... todos estas con lo mismo.

-Vala,vale¿Que te toca ahora?

-Matematicas y ¿a ti?

-Fisica, si vuelves a ir al baño, mandame un mensaje que ire a ayudarte.

-Okey.

Empezamos a caminar, cuando derrepente me empece a marear,todo se volvia más oscuro y termine callendo al suelo.

-ARIA¡¿Estas bien?!Llamar a alguien ¡Vamos!

-Hanna,¿Que pasa?.-Spencer.

-¡Llama a la madre de Aria corre!

-Sra Montgomery, siento interrumpir,pero algo a pasado en el pasillo,necesitamos su ayuda.

-Oh dios Aria que te ha pasado.-Ella

-Ibamos caminando y derrepente se ha desmayado.

-Hanna acompañame a llevarla a la enfermeria, vamos.-Ella

* * *

Cuando me desperte, estaba en una habitacion que no era la mia, estaba muy mareada y no veia bien, lo unico que diferenciaba era la sombra de una mujer


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí os dejo otro capitulo espero que os guste, y no os olvideis de dejar review:3**

-Oh ya estas depierta, soy Sarah la enfermera.

-Que...¿Que hago aquí?

-Te has desmayado antes en el pasillo, y ya que te has despertado te voy ha hacer unas preguntas rutinarias para saber si necesitas ir al medico

-Vale, pregunta.

-¿Eres vegetariana?

-Si

-¿Te has desmayado alguna vez?

-No que yo sepa

-Mareos?

-Constantes

-¿Que has desayunado esta mañana?

-No he desayunado nada, no me ha dado tiempo.

-Pues eso es lo que te pasa, tienes que buscar tiempo para desayunar si no vas a terminar desmayandote todos los días.

-Okey.

-Tomate esta barrita de chocolates, y vuelve a clase, si te mareas o te encuentras mal, dimelo y llamare a tus padre para que vengan a por ti.

-Vale

Espere en los pasillos hasta que empezase la siguiente clase, así no llamaría tanto la atención al entrar en clase y la gente no me haria tantas preguntas. La verdad es que no me apetecia mucho ir a clase, lo único que queria era irme a casa. Estaba asustada, ni si quiera podia mirar a la cara a Ezra,tenía miedo de su reaccion y de que me despreciase cuando se lo dijera, aún tenñia que encontrar el momento adecuado par decirselo, pero... ¿cual? no hay ningún buen momento para decir algo así.

-Aria,¿Que tal estas?Hanna me ha dicho que te has desmayado antes en el pasillo.

-Si, bueno estoy bien supongo.

-¿Supones?

-Si supongo, porque la verdad es que no se como me siento ahora.

-Y...¿Que te ha dicho la enfermera?

-Pues que me he desmayado porque no he deayunado, pero no desayunar no es mi culpa, yo quiero pero cada vez que lo intento termino vomitandolo todo.

-Seguro que eso se te pasa pronto ya veras.

-Si, eso espero.

-Bueno,¿vamos ya a clase?Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Sabes, ves tú, yo voy a llamar a mi padre para que venga a por mi, me estoy empezando a encontrar mal y prefiero estar en casa.

-Aria cariño,¿estas bien?.-Byron

-Si bueno, me encuentro un poco mal¿puedes venir a por mi?

-Claro ya voy

El viaje en el coche se me hizo bastante raro, mi padre me hacia preguntas a las que yo contestaba "si o no" sin enterarme de la pregunta, pero el se dio cuenta de que contestaba por contestar.

-Aria te veo ida, ¿estas bien?

-m...¿que?a si, si estoy bien.

-Lo que tu digas, pero tu madre me ha dicho que llevas días así, vas a tener ir al medico.

Llegamos a casa y subi a mi cuarto a tumbarme en la cama, no podia parar de pensar en como se lo iba a decir a mi pare, mi madres se lo habia tomado bastante bien, pero... ¿mi padre? a mi padre nunca le cayo bien Ezra desde que le dijimos lo nuestro¿como se iba a tomar que su hija de 15 años estuviese embarazada de su novio que a la vez es su profesor? Lo mejor seria esperar a mi madre para que me ayudase. Al rato de tumbarme en la cama sonó mi telefono y no queria cogerlo, pero vi que era mi madre y pense que lo mejor seria cogerlo.

-¿Mama?¿Que quieres?

-Solo queria decirte que dentro de una hora mas o menos tenemos cita con la ginecologa, en media hora o así, pasare a recogerte, ves preparandote.

-Vale.

* * *

Me fui a arreglar un poco y me cambie el vestido, estaba super nerviosa.

-¿Aria,¿ya estas?

-Si! Ya bajo mama

-Vamos que llegaremos tarde

El viaje se me hizo bastante largo y movido, conforme pasaba mas tiempo dentro de ese coche, más ganas tenía de vomitar. Al fin salo de ese coche, y nos dirigimos a la consulta, estuve con el movil hasta que digeron mi nombre y tuve que entrar, mi madre entro conmigo, porque sabia que yo estaba muy nerviosa y no iba poder hablar.

-Bueno, que tenemos aquí

-Pues Aria lleva tiempo con mareos y vomitando y el otro día se hizo una prueba, bueno mejor dicho doy y decidimos venir hoy para ver si la prueba estaba en lo cierto o se podría haber equivocado.

-Ajm... vale.¿Aria, cuanto tiempo lleva sin venirte la regla.

-Pues...Este seria el segundo mes.

-Vale, pues amos ha hacerte una revision, y de paso miramos , sientate aquí y ahora empezamos.

Después de que la doctora terminara la revisión, entro mi madre otra vez y nos sentamos para que nos contara.

-Aria, la prueba no se equivocaba, estas embarazada de 8 semanas, convendría que te hicieses una revisión cada mes, pero antes una cosa.¿Lo quieres tener?

-Yo... no lo sé, no lo he pensado.

-Pues es mejor que lo pensases rápidamente por si quieres abortar que se pueda hacer a , porque no te vas a dar una vuelta con tu madre, y dentro de 45minutos o una hora, vienes y me dices.

-Okey

Salí de la consulta con mi madre,y nos fuimos a unos jardines que habían detras del edificio;habian muchos árboles frutales de ojas verdes y justo debajo de las rama, habian unos bancos marrones de sentamos en un banco de esos y hablamos sobre el tema, contando los pros y contras, al final tome mi decisión, sabia que era dificil y que iba a arriesgar mucho, pero era lo que queria, asi que volvimos a la consulta para hablar con la doctora.

-Oh, ya estais aqui, ir pasando a la consulta ahora viene la doctora.

Entramos en la habitación que nos habían señalado y nos sentamos en las sillas que habian enfrente de donde se sentaba la dotora al otro lado de la mesa, esperamos a la doctora durante unos minutos y al final apareció.

-Bueno que, ¿ya lo has pensado?

-Si, y creo que lo quiero tener

-¿Estas segura?

-Quiero decir es una gran responsabilidad y aún eres muy joven.

-No pasa nada mi madre estará conmigo en todo momento.

-Vale, pues te lo voy a explicar todo, vas a tener nauseas durante los primeros tres meses mas o menos y vomitaras bastante por las mañanas, te voy a recetar unas pastillas para que no vomites mucho, luego otras pastillas para los mareos que van a ser constates y luego otras de hierro y vitaminas.¿Alguna pregunta?

-Si,¿cuando se me va a empezar a notar?

-Pues a partir del 3er mes ya se va notando pero notarse ya demasiado entre lo meses.

-Y... bueno.-dije yo poniendome roja.-¿Que hay del sexo?

-Sin problemas.¿Alguna duda mas?

-No, creo que no.

-Vale pues si tienes alguna duda o necesitas algo llamame, mandame un mensaje o ven a la consulta cuando quieras.

-Okey

-Doctora Davidson puedo preguntarle una cosa un momento a solas.-pregunto mi madre

-Claro, Aria puedes esperar un momento a fuera, ahora sale tu madre.

-Vale.

* * *

-¿Que necesitas Ella?

-Esto que te voy a pedir ahora es un favor muy grande.

-Di

-Pues que si podias cambiar el nombre de la ficha de Aria por el mio para que no puedan hacer preguntas pero que luego el bebe legalmente sea suyo.

-Sera un poco complicado y esta fuera de la ley pero por ti lo hare

-Muchas gracias, te debo una.

-No hay de que.-dijo la doctora abriendo la puerta.

-A si Aria cuidate y acuerdate de tomar las pastillas.-Doctora

* * *

Salimos de la consulta y cogimos el coche para ir a casa, el viaje fue bastante silencioso, y despues de llegar a casa, yo cogi mi coche y fui a er a Ezra, estaba asustada por su reaccion no queria que me rechazara o que pasara de mi y me gritase, tenia miedo, pero se lo tenia que decir, se tenía que enterar por mi, y no por terceras personas.

Llame a su puerta pero nadie me abria,¿estaria en el baño?¿O no queria abrirme?¿Se habría enterado?¿O a lo mejor estaria fuera de casa? Cuando ya me di por vencida y me canse de llamar a la puerta y ya me iba a ir,vi a Ezra aparecer por la puerta del ascensor con un par de bolsas reciclables de un color parecido a marron carton llenas de comida.

-Hey, no te esperaba.¿Quieres pasar?

-Si, claro pero solo sera un momento.

Él abrió la puerta de su apartamento y me dejo pasar a mi primero y luego paso él y dejo las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina.

-Bueno Ari...

-Ezra tenemos que hablar de una cosa.-le dije yo sin dejarle terminar.

-Claro hablemos, pero ¿quieres tomar algo?¿Un cafe...un te?

-No, no quiero tomar nada solo quiero hablar, ven sientate.-le dije yo señalandole un espacio que quedaba a mi lado en el sofa.

-Aria, me estas asustando¿Que pasa?

-Me tienes que prometer que no te vas a enfadar conmigo ni me vas a dejar de lado.

-Lo prometo, yo nunca te haría eso.

-Vale pues...Ezra,-le dije cogiendole de las manos.-Estoy...embarazada.-dije yo llorando

Se hizo un silencio en el apartamento, lo unico que se oia era un borracho en el exterior gritando y mis llantos.

-Pe...pe...¿pero como?

-Bueno, yo creo que el como lo sabemos

-No haber, el como no, si no el bueno creo que me entiendes, si usamos proteccion no lo ,¿estas segura?

-Si, tengo un retraso desde hace dos meses y hoy he ido al ginecologo y me lo ha confirmado.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

-Si, que tenemos un gran problema...

-Vas a abortar¿verdad?

-¿Abortar?No, yo he decidido que lo voy a tener.

-Pero Aria, te das cuenta de que si alguien se entera de esto...Dios, podre ir a la carcel de por vida, tu eres una niña, solo tienes 15 años y yo soy tu profesor.

-Asi que, que eso es lo que soy para ti, una niña.¿Pues sabes que?Esta niña ha decidido que va a tener al bebe.-Dije yo levantando ¡me del sofa y dirijiendome hacia la puerta

-No, Aria espera,no te vayas, no queria decir eso, yo no te veo como una niña, por favor no te vayas yo te quiero en mi vida y decidas lo que decidas te voy a querer igual.

-Ezra, tengo miedo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar.-le dije yo caminando hacia él mientras lloraba

-Tranquila, yo voy a estar contigo siempre, nunca me separare de ti, no podria, te quiero demasiado.-me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

-¿Me-me puedo quedar a dormir?No quiero ir a casa, no me atrevo.

-Te puedes quedar esta noche y todas las que quieras.-dijo él dandome un beso en la frente.-Pero...¿Tus padres saben lo del...?

-Mi madre si, pero mi padre aún no sabe nada, me da miedo su reaccion.

-Tampoco sera tan mala, ya veras.

-Bueno... eso no lo se y se que algún día se tendra que enterar...¿Sabes que me vendria bien ahora?

-¿El que?

-Un poco de distraccion, de la que tu y yo sabemos.-le dije yo desabrochandole los botones de su camisa.

-Aria, ¿estas segura de que podemos hacer esto?

-Si, la doctora me dijo que podía hacerlo sin problemas.

-Pues en ese caso...-me dijo el mientras me levantaba del suelo y yo rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas mientras que nos besabamos que casi parecia que nos ibamos a atragantar de como nos metiamoslas lenguas el uno al otro.

* * *

Ya era por la mañana y los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana me daban directamente en la cara, estaba casada y no reconocia donde estaba, pero cuando abrí los ojos del todo me di cuenta de donde estaba, estaba en el apartamento de Ezra para ser más exactos estaba en la cama con é a leantarme pero me di cuenta de que hacia un poco de frio, así que levante las sabanas para ver que llevaba y cuando las levante...Estaba desnuda, y él también. Saque las sabanas de la cama estirando, y me las puse por encima como una toalla. Me levante para hacer el desayuno cuando me entraron ganas de vomitar, y fui corriendo al baño, me arrodille delante del váter y empecé a vomitar.

-Aria,¿estas bien?-Me pregunto Ezra preocupado.

-Si bue...-no podía terminar la frase porque cuando hablaba me entraban mas ganas de vomitar

Ezra entro en el baño y me cogio el pelo por atras.

-¿Quieres una pastilla o algo?

-No las tengo en casa, ya me las tomaré despues.

-¿Porque no vamos a la ducha y luego te llevo a casa?

-Lo de la ducha suena bien, pero no hara falta que me lleves tengo el coche aparcado abajo.

-Lo que tu quieras pero ahora al agua.-dijo el mientras me quitaba las sabanas dejandome completamente desnuda y cogiendome de la mano derecha guiandome a la ducha

Justo cuando iba a entrar en la ducha empezó a sonar mi movil, no iba a cogerlo, pero pense que seria mi madre y estaria preocupada, así que solte la mano de Ezra y fui a coger el movil.

* * *

-¿Si?

-¿Donde estas?Llevas sin aparecer por casa desde ayer por la tarde.

-Pues...estoy en casa de Spencer

*-Aria, ¿vienes a la ducha?*

-Pues ese no suena como Spencer...¡Aria por dios!¿como pudiste ir a su casa?¡Ven ahora mismo!¡Tu y yo tenemos que hablar!

-Mama...

-¡Aria ven ahora mismo a casa o voy yo a por ti!

* * *

Me vesti corriendo y busque un boli para dejarle una nota a Ezra.*lo siento me he tenido que , Aria*Sali del apartamento dando un portazo y baje corriendo por las escalera hasta llegar al portal, cuando llegue al portal, abri la puerta, y vi que mi coche estaba justo delante de la subi a el y conduci lo mas rápido posible pero sin superar el limite de velocidad, para que no me pillara la poli ya que aún no tenía el carnet y se montaria una a casa y aparque el coche delante del garaje y entre en casa.

-Ya estoy en casa.

-Hey,¿Donde has estado esta noche?Estabamos preocupados por ti.

-Ah, me habia quedado a dormir en casa de Spencer.¿por?

-No,por nada pero la proxima vez avisa o da señales de vida que te hemos llamado como 10 veces.

-Vale.

Subi a mi cuarto y me encontre a mi madre guardando la ropa, intente pasar disimuladamente y como si nada, pero me vio y fue a cerrar la puerta y luego se ento en mi cama haciendome un gesto para que me sentara al lado de ella.

-¿Aria pero tu estas loca'

-No...

-¿Como se te ocurre ir a su casa despues de todo?

-¿Que como se me ocurre?¡El lo tenia que saber, él es el padre!

-Se lo podrias haber dicho en un rato no en un día,¿sabes lo preocupados que estabamos?Sobretodo yo.¿Dios Aria, estas embarazada!

-Mama, ¿quieres no gritar tanto?Nos va a oir papa

-Ella,¿va todo bien?¿Porque gritas tanto?.-Byron

-No tranquilo no es nada.-Ella

-Mama, algun día se lo tendremos que decir,¿no crees?

-Aria...

-¿Decirme el que?

-Nada tranquilo ya lo arreglamos nosotras.

-Vale,entiendo, cosas de chicas ya me voy.

-Se lo tendriamos que haber dicho.

-No hazme caso, ya te dire yo cuando se lo diremos.

-¿Que pasara cuando se me empiece a notar?

-Eso ya lo tengo yo pensado, pero te lo dire en otro momento, que ahora tengo que preparar la comida.

-Mama,Gracias.

¿Porque?

-Por todo

* * *

Baje a comer y ya estaba la mesa puesta y los platos servidos, habia ensalada de pasta para comer y de postre pastel de una comida muy silenciosa, no hablamos mucho y las pocas palabras que cruzamos fueron sobre el across y mike y el instituto. Después de comer y de recoger la mesa, mike se fue a su cuarto ha hacer dios sabe que y mis padre y yo nos fuimos al salon a ver una de nuestras serien favoritas que hacian siempre después de los anuncios mio madre y yo nos fuimos ha hacer palomitas y decidimos que era un buen momento para decirlo, así que fuimos al salon, apagamos la tele y nos sentamos en el sillón de enfrente de mi padre.

-Ey, que ya quedaba poco para que empezara.

-Papa...tengo algo que decirte.

-Aria¿es sobre que has suspendido E.F?Ya se que es una asignatura que no te gusta porque no te gusta el ...

-No papa, no es eso...Es-estoy embarazada.

-Aria...si esto es una broma... no me gusta.

-Papa, no es una broma...

-...¡¿Como que estas embarazada?!¿¡De quien?!

-Pues...

-Oh no, dios ahora mismo llamo a la policia

-¡No!¡No puedes llamar a la policia!

-¡Claro que puedo y tu ahora mismo te vas a abortar!

-¡Byron, te estas pasando!

-Dejale a ella que elija

-¿Estas de su parte?¡Dios ese desgenerado a djado embarazada a nuestra hija de 15 años!

-¡Si bueno pues tendremos que vivir con ello!

-¿Vivir con ello?¡Yo ahora mismo llamo a la policia, y tu ves preparandote para ir a abortar!

-¡No quiero abortar!Yo quiero tener el bebe

-¡Tu no sabes lo que quieres, eres solo una niña, y vas ha hacer lo que yo te diga, mientras vivas bajo mi techo!

-¿Pues sabes que?Ya no voy a vivir mas bajo tu techo así no tendre que hacer lo que tu me digas.-dije yo abriendo la puerta principal.

-¡Aria, si sales por esa...

No le deje terminar del portazo que pegue y creo que habia agrietado el marco de la esa no era la cuestion ahora, la cosa era, que me habia ido de casa, embarazada de 2meses, y ahora no sabia donde ir¿Quien me iba a aceptar en su casa durante un tiempo?No podia ir al apartamento de Ezra, porque era muy obvio y seguro que me iban a buscar alli. Fui andando por las calles del barrio llorando y justo pase por un cafe, en el que estaba Spencer, y ella salio a buscarme y a preguntarme como estaba, pero yo no queria que me viese llorar, no queria que me viera final, ella corrio y se puso delante de mi, y me lllevo a su casa para que se lo contase aún no podía parar de llorar, estaba rota por dentro y con miedo de que mi padre llamase a la policia


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno pues aqui os dejo otro capi, espero que os guste y no os olvideis de dejar review!**

Llegamos a casa de Spencer, y entramos por la puerta de atrás pensando que no habría nadie, pero cuando pasamos, vimos que estaba la madre de Spencer tumbada en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-Hey, Spencer te estaba esperando.-dijo la Sra Hastings mientras encendía la luz.-Hola Aria, no te había visto. ¿Estás bien?

Yo no podía hablar, no me salían las palabras y cada vez que decía una palabra, se terminaba convirtiendo en llanto

-Sea lo que sea, tranquila ya paso.-dijo ella dándome un abrazo. ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres?

-No-yo-yo he venido a hablar con Spencer.

-Bueno pues os dejo, si necesitáis algo decírmelo, estaré aquí abajo.

Subimos a su habitación, nos sentamos en su cama, y yo se lo empecé a contar todo, lo de mi padres, lo de irme de casa, lo de la policía, lo del aborto…

-Dios Aria, lo siento mucho ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

-¿Es mucho pedir?

-No, tranquila, tenemos la habitación de Melissa libre y seguro que a mis padres no les importa que estés aquí.

-Muchas gracias, enserio. Te quiero Spence.-le dije yo dándole un abrazo

-Yo también te quiero, recuerda, team Sparia 4ever

Me quede dormida en la cama de Spencer y ella me tapo con una manta para que no me enfriara, después fue abajo a por un refresco.

-¿Aún sigues aquí?

-Sí, aún no tengo mucho sueño.

-Mama… ¿Se puede quedar Aria un tiempo aquí?

-Claro, todo el que quiera. Por cierto ¿Qué le pasa? Parecía muy decaída antes.

-No es nada, solo cosas.

-¿A pasado algo con sus padres?

-Mama… déjalo enserio no es nada, y si lo fuese no lo quiere contar.

-Vale… Que duermas bien.

Oí un ruido extraño que me hizo que me despertase por la mañana, seguramente sería el despertador, estaba en la cama de Spencer, y llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior, pero no llevaba las zapatillas puestas. Me levante de la cama, y me mire al espejo, tenía los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando y el maquillaje un poco corrido, iba a salir de la habitación cuando entro Spencer, en pijama y bastante despierta para ser las 6 a.m

-Hey, Buenos días ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Mejor que tu imposible.

-Bueno, puedes usar el baño de invitados para arreglarte, allí hay toallas limpias, y luego te puedes poner lo que quieras de mi armario.

-Okey.

Fui al baño de invitados, me quite la ropa y me di una ducha, no estuve mucho rato ya que aún me tenía que maquillar, peinar y vestir. Salí de la ducha, y me enrolle la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo desnudo y mojado, escurrí mi pelo en la ducha aunque aún seguía goteando un poco, después fui a la habitación de Spencer, y me puse una falda y una blusa suyas, cuando termine de vestirme, entro Spencer y se empezó a vestir ella, mientras que yo me peinaba y me maquillaba, cuando termine de arreglarme me senté en la cama de Spencer y espere a que se terminara de arreglar ella, cuando se terminó de arreglar bajamos a desayunar a la cocina, yo me tome solo un zumo de naranja, ya que se me habían olvidado las pastillas y si tomaba café o cualquier otra cosa parecida me iba a poner a vomitar enseguida.

Terminamos de desayunar, y antes de ir a clase, pasamos por mi casa, que ya no había nadie, o eso pensaba yo, mi madre y mi padre se habían ido a trabajar hace 1 hora y suponía que Mike también, pero no caí en que era lunes y en que los lunes Mike entraba a las 10.

Subí con Spencer al piso de arriba, y allí estaba Mike, vaya susto que nos dio.

-Mama, y papa están preocupados, ¿Dónde has estado?

-Que más te da.

-Si papa y mama se enterasen de que has estado aquí…

Me da igual, que se enteren pero que sepan que no voy a volver.

Entre en mi cuarto con Spencer, y cerré la puerta, busque debajo de mi cama y ahí estaba lo que buscaba, una pequeña maleta, pero lo bastante grande para meter bastante ropa, tenía ruedas así que moverla me iba a resultar más fácil. Termine de meter toda la ropa que pude y como pude y luego metí las pastillas que iba a necesitar.

Ya eran las 9:20 y habíamos quedado a las 9:30 con las chicas para tomar un café antes de ir a clase. Salimos de mi casa sin despedirnos de Mike, y después fuimos haciendo camino.

Llegamos al café a eso de las 9:28 y Hanna y Emily ya nos estaban esperando allí.

-Hey, ¿Dónde vas con eso? ¿Te vas de viaje?-Hanna

-No.

-¿Y entonces?

-Me voy a casa de Spencer durante un tiempo.

-¿Solo un tiempo? Parece que te vayas a vivir allí

-Espera… ¿Se lo dijiste a tus padres?  
-Sí

-¿Y te han echado de casa?

-No exactamente, me he ido yo de casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Su padre le dijo que iba a llamar a la policía para que detuvieran a Mr Fitz y que la iba a llevar a abortar.

-Dios Aria, lo siento mucho, pero tranquila no va a pasar nada.

-Si eso dicen todos.

-¿Sabes qué? El café lo soluciona todo, así que. ¿Porque no nos tomamos uno?

-Buena idea

* * *

Pedimos el mismo café de siempre, y luego fuimos yendo hacia el insti, yo iba con una maleta como si nada y mucha gente me miraba raro. Cuando llegamos al insti intente meter la maleta en mi taquilla pero no cabía así que se la lleve al conserje para que me la guardara.

A primera hora nos tocaba clase con mi madre, y como no tenía ganas de escucharla, me puse a mandar mensajes con las chicas. Spencer contestaba de vez en cuando, ya que estaba en primera fila y si la pillaban le quitarían el móvil durante el resto de la clase, Emily, Hanna y yo éramos las que más hablábamos ya que las tres estábamos sentadas en última fila y se nos veía poco sobre todo a mí que era la más bajita y tenía a un chico alto y con una cresta delante de mí.

* * *

-Buff que rollazo.-Emily

-Ya ves creo que me voy a dormir

-Tú y todos, esto en vez de ser una clase de historia va a parecer la hora de la siesta.-Hanna

-¿Esta tarde quedamos todas en casa de Spencer?

-¿En mi casa?-Spencer

-Mirar al fin apareció xD.-Hanna

-Es como Lord Voldemor, pronuncias su nombre y aparece. Jajaja

-Bueno volvamos a mi pregunta de antes ¿Por qué en mi casa?

-Porque a casa de Aria no podemos ir, la casa de Emily está en obras, y en la mía seguramente estará Wilden.

* * *

-Spencer, ¿Qué acabo de decir?

-¿Qué? Ehm….

-Guarda tu teléfono, estas avisada para la próxima, eso va para todo.

-Bueno pues estaba hablando de….

* * *

-Entonces en casa de Spencer ¿no? –Hanna

-Sí, ¿después de comer va bien?

-Por mi bien.-Emily

-Yo si voy iré más tarde, he quedado con mona para probarnos unos vestidos para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Por cierto, ¿vais a ir?

-Buff, no se no creo, prefiero quedarme viendo una película.

-Si pues yo me voy a ver la peli contigo.-Emily

-Vamos que me quedo sola.-Hanna

-Bueno, aun te queda Spencer.

* * *

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

-Bueno pues ya podéis ir saliendo y acordaos que el viernes es el último día para entregar el trabajo. Aria, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Yo me hice la sorda y salí de la clase como si nada hablando con Spencer.

-¿A ti te viene bien?

-Si claro si a mí me da igual

-¿Qué te toca ahora?

-Tengo hora libre y había pensado en ir a casa. ¿Y a ti que te toca?

-Gimnasia.

-*Educación física

-Bueno da igual viene a ser lo mismo, igualmente no tenía pensado ir.

-Ah, ¿entonces te quieres venir conmigo a casa?

*Aria Montgomery, acuda al despacho del directo*

-Creo que no va a poder ser. Nos vemos luego.

-Espera, ¿quieres que me lleve tu maleta?

-No tranquila ya la llevaré yo luego.

-Okey. Adios

-Adios.

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la 1ª planta donde estaba el despacho del director, me pare enfrente de la puerta y llame.

-Adelante.

-¿Quería verme?

-Yo no, era tu madre la que te estaba buscando necesitaba darte algo y no te encontraba, me ha pedido que te llame, te está esperando en la sala de profesores.

Salí del despacho y fui a la sala de profesores que estaba tres puertas mas adelante.

-Llame a la puerta y pase.

-Me han dicho que querías verme.

-Aria, no puedes estar aquí.-Ezra

-Oh, lo siento Mr Fitz, buscaba a mi madre me han dicho que estaba aquí.

-Si estaba aquí hace un momento pero se ha ido a por una botella de agua, ¿te puedo ayudar yo?

-No creo, bueno adiós.

-Si quieres puedes esperarla aquí.

-No gracias, iré a buscarla a la cafetería.

Salí de la sala de profesores, y baje a la cafetería que estaba en la planta baja, vaya tour turístico llevaba por el instituto. Fui a las maquinas extendedoras, y allí estaba mi madre dándole golpes a una de las máquinas para desatascar la botella que se había quedado atrapada dentro.

-Me han dicho que me buscabas.-le dije yo ariscamente.

-Sí. Aria queremos que vuelvas a casa, nadie te va a obligar a hacer lo que no quieras hacer.

-Si claro, eso lo dices tú, pero que pasa con papa.

-Tu padre es un caso aparte, aún lo estoy intentando convencer.

-Si bueno cuando le convenzas llámame.

-No Aria, espera por favor, vuelve a casa.-me dijo ella desesperada cogiéndome del brazo.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

-Me tengo que ir a clase.-dije soltándome de su brazo.

Fui a mi taquilla a coger mis libros de la siguiente asignatura, y me encontré a Emily, que estaba cogiendo los libros de su taquilla también.

-Hey, no te vi en educación física.

.Pensaba que tu hacías natación en las horas de educación física.

-Sí y hago, pero hoy estaban limpiando la piscina, así que hoy he tenido que hacer. ¿Dónde os habéis metido vosotras 3?

-Hanna no lo sé pero no suele ir a E.F, Spencer tenía hora libre, y a mí me han llamado al despacho del director.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada, solo me buscaba mi madre, y para encontrarla vaya paseo me he dado por los pasillos del insti

-Jajaja, ¿y que quería?

-Que volviese a casa.

-¿Y vas a volver?

-No creo.

-Hey!-Hanna

-¿Dónde estabas?-Emily

-De compras con Mona, ¿Y Spencer?

-Pues… Ah mirar por ahí va.

-Hey, ¿Habéis corrido mucho?

-La única Emily, Hanna y yo no hemos ido a E.F xD

-Qué raro, Hanna sin hacer E.F no me lo esperaba. ¿He llegado muy tarde?

-No que va aún nos quedan 10 min para entrar a clase.-Emily

-Spence, ¿tú vas a ir a la fiesta de Mona?

-¿Y yo que pinto allí? Creo que me iré con Emily y Aria a ver la peli.

-¿Entonces solo voy yo? Que deprimente

Derrepente empezaron a sonar los 4 moviles a la vez, eso solo podía significar una cosa. –A

*¿Solo va a ir Hanna a la fiesta de Mona? Qué pena, por una vez que voy a una fiesta de Mona, y solo me voy a poder divertir con una puta mentirosa.

-A*

-Sabeis, creo que deberíamos cambiar nuestros planes, e ir a la fiesta.

-Estoy con Spencer.

-Yo no sé si iré.

-Pero Aria, es nuestra oportunidad de cazar a –A y cuantas más seamos mejor.

-Vaale, pero solo iré un rato

-Gracias.-dijo Hanna dándome un abrazo.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a clase ya.-Emily

Ahora nos tocaba a las 4 matemáticas, y nos sentamos todas juntas en las dos últimas filas de detrás, Emily y Spencer delante y Hanna y yo detrás. Estuvimos hablando hasta que el profesor se hartó de nosotras, y nos hecho a Hanna y a mí de clase y a Spencer y a Emily simplemente las cambio de sitio. Se terminó la hora, y Hanna y yo entramos a por nuestros libros y luego nos fuimos. Hoy Spencer había hablado con su madre para que nos recogiese en coche ya que yo llevaba la maleta y pesaba bastante.

Cogí mi bolsa de mi taquilla, y luego fui a recoger mi maleta, cuando salimos por la puerta del instituto, ya estaba la Sra Hastings esperándonos fuera para recogernos. Nos despedimos de Emily y Hanna, y fuimos al coche, pero antes de subir metimos mi maleta en el maletero, cuando terminamos de meterla, subimos al coche, y fuimos a casa de Spencer. Hoy la madre de Spencer iba a hacer la comida, aunque era muy raro, según lo que me había contado Spencer casi siempre comían fuera o pedían la comida para que se la trajeran a casa.

-Bueno, ¿Qué queréis de comer?

-A mí me da igual mientras no lleve carne.

-Vale, entonces… ¿Unos macarrones? ¿O preferís una ensalada?

-Yo prefiero ensalada.-Spencer

-Si yo también.

-Aria, por cierto, ¿Necesitas ayuda para deshacer las maletas?-Sra Hastings

-No, gracias.

Subimos a la habitación de invitados, y Spencer me ayudo a deshacer la maleta, después bajamos a comer y luego esperamos a que llegaran las chicas para irnos a la fiesta de mona. La fiesta empezaba a las 17:30 y seguramente durase hasta las tantas de la mañana pero yo no tenía ganas de fiesta. Nos arreglamos todas en el cuarto de Spencer y luego nos fuimos a la fiesta, yo me iba a quedar más o menos hasta que anocheciera y luego me iría a casa de Spencer. Ya eran las 7 de la tarde y quedaba poco para que anocheciera, así que fui a buscar a las chicas para decirles que me iba, pero en ese mismo momento me llego una llamada y tuve que contestarla.

-¿Cómo vas?

-Bien nose.

-¿Puedes venir esta noche?

-No lo sé iba a ir a casa de Spencer.

-¿Y no puedes anularlo? Te echo de menos.

-Yo también te echo de menos, ahora le digo a Spencer que no me espere.

-¿Dónde estás? Se oye mucho ruido de fondo

-Estoy en la cabaña de la familia de Mona.

-¿Eso no estaba por las afueras? ¿Quieres que vaya a por ti? Esta bastante lejos.

-Vale, ¿me recoges en eso de media hora?

-Allí estaré

Colgué la llamada y cuando fui a guardar el móvil vi a Spencer.

-Spencer!

-¿Qué pasa Aria?

-Me voy ya, ¿habéis encontrado algo o alguna pista de –A?

-No que va, yo creo que nos tendió una trampa, ¿Tú has visto algo?

-No, yo tampoco. A, sí hoy no voy a dormir en tu casa, he quedado…

-Okey, bueno me tengo que ir a ver si encontramos algo nuevo.

Fui a casa de Spencer que estaba a solo 5 minutos andando de la fiesta, y cogí un par de cosas para mañana ya que mañana había clase y no iba a ir dos días seguidos con la misma ropa, también cogí unas cuantas pastillas para las náuseas y todo lo demás y luego me fui.

¿Spencer eres tú?-dije yo mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero no vi ni oí a nadie así que saque mi móvil y llame a Spencer.

* * *

-¿Si?

-¿Spencer eras tú la que acabas de salir de casa?

-No, yo aún sigo en la fiesta de mona, seguramente habrá sido Aria, ¿Por?

-No por nada, te dejo, no llegues muy tarde a casa.

-Vale, adiós.

* * *

Volví a subir a mi habitación, pero cuando pase por la habitación de invitados vi que la ventana estaba abierta, así que fui a cerrarla, pero cuando termine de cerrarla, me fije que encima de la cómoda había un bote de pastillas, y fui a ver de que era, la etiqueta y el nombre de las pastillas me sonaban bastante pero ahora mismo no podía acordarme de que me sonaban, así que cogí mi móvil y busque el nombre de las pastillas, cuando termino la búsqueda y vi para que eran me quede flaseada… ¿Sería eso verdad? ¿Estaría Aria embarazaba? ¿Por eso se había ido de casa? Sería mejor que se lo preguntase a Spencer cuando volviese de la fiesta, pero si eso fuese verdad… ¿De quién sería? Decidí salir de la habitación y dejarlo todo como estaba para que Aria no se diese cuenta de que alguien había estado allí.

Baje al salón a Esperar a Spencer, pero tardo bastante y me quede dormida en el sofá.

-Mama… Sera mejor que duermas en tu cama aquí te vas a dejar la espalda.

-Si tienes razón, pero te estaba esperando para preguntarte una cosa.

-Si claro, pregunta, pero ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para eso?

-No, da igual, es que esto no puede esperar más…. ¿Esta…? ¿Esta Aria embarazada?  
-¡¿Qué?!

-Cariño, se ha dejado unas pastillas encima de la cómoda y cuando he ido a cerrar la ventana las he visto… ¿Es por eso por lo que se ha ido de casa?

-Mama… ella no puede saber que lo sabes…

-¿Lo saben sus padres?

-Si…

-¿Y la han echado de casa?

-No, exactamente, se ha ido ella, porque amenazaron con llamar a la poli.

-¿A la policía?

-Sí, para detener, bueno es una larga historia…

-¿Tu sabes de quién es?

-Sí pero le prometí que no lo diría…

-Lo entiendo.

-Mama, tengo sueño, ¿podemos irnos dormir ya?

-Si claro, ¿qué hora es?

-Las 12

-Si claro vayámonos a la cama que mañana hay clase


End file.
